


Valentines Hope

by Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness/pseuds/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness
Summary: The day after valentines, Lofty gets some advice and pays his favourite doctor a visit.





	Valentines Hope

Personal Note: I know some people like to label themselves, and I respect that entirely. I think it’s honestly a brave thing to do, like I think people who don't label themselves are. It's what you are personally comfortable with. Personally I don’t like to attach a label to myself with regards to learning difficulties or sexuality, because then I think people only see that. I know it’s been suggested by Dylan that Lofty is Dysphasic, but he didn’t see it and he looked a little confused when Dylan suggested it. Also note I think Lofty would be open with his Gran about what happened with Dom. 

Set the day after the last episode: 

The next day Lofty awoke with a smile on his face. Dom and him had kissed. Dom had been drunk though, so maybe he didn’t mean it. Lofty couldn’t remember half the things he’d done when he was drunk and younger, but he was sure a few kisses were thrown in. He had the day off. He decided he could see his Gran this morning during visiting times, then head out.

As he arrived at the hospital he headed to the HCOP ward. He saw his Gran sitting up in bed, looking bored.   
“Piglet” She cried seeing him making Lofty smile and the surrounding patients chuckle at the term of endearment.   
“Hey, how are you?” Lofty asked with a smile and a kiss  
“I’m good, bored, but good. Did you get a valentine yesterday?” Sheila asked  
“Apart from your one, thanks by the way” Lofty said with a smile “No but I did meet up with a friend after work for drinks”  
“Ahh would this be the same friend who treated me, the handsome Dominic Copeland?” Sheila said in a teasing tone  
“Maybe” Lofty said coyly  
“What happened?” Sheila asked  
“We...um...had some drinks. Dom had quite a bit. I think he was really lonely on valentines day” Lofty confided “I made sure he got in the taxi safely...then he got out and confessed he had sent himself cupcakes for valentines day and there was no date. I knew someone else had pointed it out to me, then he went to get in the taxi and tried to take me home with him...” Lofty continued blushing, Sheila just smiled prompting him to continued “I didn’t want to, obviously because he was drunk, he got out the taxi, called me out on being proper then stumbled into a kiss”  
“Stumbled?” Sheila prompted  
“Yeah, I think he wanted to but the stumble gave him the push” Lofty confided  
“And….” Sheila said  
“He called me curly Sue, ruffled my hair and left. It was really bizarre” Lofty finished  
“Oh sweet boy, his got it bad for you….you like him right?” Sheila asked  
“I do, but every time something like this happens theirs been either some stress behind it or alcohol, and I just...”  
“I think your falling yourself. What’s the worst thing that can happen?” Sheila asked  
“I hurt him, then am never able to work with him again” Lofty answered  
“Wrong, dear me Piglet. I don’t think that will happen, and who are you to say you would hurt him? You would never intentionally mean to hurt anybody even when you are angry with them or should be”   
“I just...”   
“Stop making excuses. Look his obviously interested in you, making sure you saw the cupcakes then making sure you knew the truth so he could be honest with you, his a sweet lad. I like him”  
“Is that enough to take a jump?” Lofty asked his Gran  
“Your Grandad and I fought like cat and dog when we first met. He didn’t like how independent I was and I didn’t like his obsession with control and being right all the time, but when we started speaking properly, we realised that we had misunderstood each other, Now take a look at your parents, got on like a house on fire when they met, quick marriage and were are they now? barely speaking to each other or you. Your Grandfather and I had a rocky road and in some ways it was much too short but those were the some of the happiest years of my life”  
“So your saying I should take a chance?” Lofty questioned  
“If you like him, and he seems to like you, then yes. I know the road hasn’t been smooth but sometimes those are the best relationships.”  
“So you really don’t mind?” Lofty queried nervously  
“Piglet, you know what your heart wants and you need to be happy. I want to see you happy. If he makes you happy...no matter how long or short your time together is then, not that you need it, but I will be fine with you introducing Dr. Copeland as your...partner? Oh I don’t know what you young people call it” Sheila said with a smile  
Lofty lent forward and kissed her  
“I have to go” He said grabbing his coat  
“Go get him” Sheila said watching Lofty disappear. She smiled as she watched him go, before looking around at some of the half dead people she was surrounded with. A jail break was in order she decided, now who could be her partner?

Lofty found Dom’s apartment and knocked, He waited for a reply. A sleepy and grumpy looking Dom answered the door  
“Lofty, what are you...” Doom began before deciding not to finish that sentence  
“It’s past noon Dom” Lofty said as a way of introduction   
“Fuck, I’ve slept all morning, that’s my sleep pattern gone” He moaned “I am never mixing and drinking like that again”  
“You say that, every time.” Lofty said with a smile  
“So...Oh I never called Zosia back. Crap. She’s going to be mad” Dom said running a hand through his hair “I honestly don’t know what to say to her”  
“The truth, she’ll want to know. At least he remembers his engaged to her, he remembers her which is an improvement from when he wasn’t sure who she was. Do you think she’d come back?” Lofty queried   
“I think at some point she will have to, It’s sad I know I had my reservations about her getting married but they were honestly happy together, then well I am not entirely sure what happened after the wedding but then she went to the US. Zosia came back to be with him and he couldn’t remember her, I...honestly have no idea what she feels like. I never want to forget the person the I fell in love with, enough to get engaged and married”  
“I know, I mean after the shooting...” Lofty began before falling quiet   
“After the shooting...” Dom continued  
“I...I care about you. The thought of anything happening to you...just...isn’t worth thinking about” Lofty finished blushing. Dom felt his heart leap at that, it was the closet admission to how much Lofty cared for Dom.   
“We were together, Do you know what kept me awake at night after it happened? The loud gun shots disturbed my dreams, but the idea that he, well he could have killed you too. I really wished I hadn’t been with you to put you at risk...but I am glad I was. You dealt with everything and kept people calm, I couldn’t have done that on my own”  
“WE did a good job at keeping everyone on our ward safe, we made...make a good team” Lofty said firmly  
“I know” Said Dom “I should call Zosia...no I will later. Was there a reason you came around?”  
“Last night...”Lofty began  
“What? What did I do last night?” Dom asked pleading innocence  
“You remember Dom, please don’t play games” Lofty said “We are passed that now”  
“I seem to remember you refusing my offer...” Dom said  
“So the kiss meant nothing?” Lofty said quietly  
In that moment Dom could hear the helplessness of Lofty, should he just be honest he wondered.   
“Right well I am glad we didn’t do anything last night. It was nice having drinks with a friend” Lofty said turning to leave “I just...thought we needed to talk that was all” He turned to get his coat  
“Lofty, wait” Dom said putting a hand on his arm “I’m sorry, I...am embarrassed. Last years valentines day was awful, I just wanted this year to be better and maybe feel wanted” Dom finished quietly  
“Dom you don’t get it. I want you, I want you so badly sometimes that it takes everything not to do something big but you only really say how you feel when your drunk...”  
“I told you on the stairs after the shooting, trust me I was sober then” Dom said “after the wedding I kissed you, I was sober then”   
“Then you pulled the rug out from under my feet” Lofty said   
“But you turned me down when I kissed you first” Dom returned   
“I was confused...” Lofty said  
“But you and Lenny...” Dom began   
“Sacha said something to me at the beginning that I get too attached to people. It affects my judgement, at that time you were so unhappy, still on steroids, I didn’t want to take advantage of that, you were worried about your Mum...and I didn’t know whether I liked you, or whether I just wanted to make you happy, and us then wouldn’t have made either of us happy”  
“So what’s stopping you now? I am sober, clear headed, slightly hung over, I doubt there will ever be a perfect time in Holby to discuss this..” Dom said   
“I spoke to my Gran today” Began Lofty  
“How is she?” Dom asked politely  
“Bored. I think she’s planning a jail break” Lofty said with a smile “And trying to find a young man to help her”  
“God help us if she does” Dom said with a smile “Imagine if she got Oliver involved! His about ready for a jail break”  
“Oh now that would be priceless...” Lofty said with a smile “but she said something very wise today, backing up her AC/DC comment last time...she told me about her and my Grandfather, how happy they were, even though they fought before they became a couple”  
“AC? DC? Now I am confused” Dom answered   
“AC means the current goes both ways, DC means the current goes direct one way...it’s not important in the grand scheme of things”   
“So let me see if I got this, your Gran is OK with you being Bisexual?” Dom asked   
“Not in so many words, but I think she was implying something similar”  
“Are you though? I mean sometimes that can make a relationship tough” Dom said “A gay being with a bisexual doesn’t always work”   
“This is why I don’t label myself. Labels belong on clothes.”  
“It’s important for your identity though” Argued Dom   
“So are you saying you wouldn’t go out with a bisexual?” Lofty asked “I’m glad you know your gay...but for me things are never that simple. I love who I love”  
“It would be hard, I mean I would have to...keep an eye on both men and women...”  
“Why?” Lofty asked “It would be no different. That freaked you out after the wedding. I don’t want to put a label on myself Dom. Do you know why?”  
“No why?” Dom asked grumpily deciding to sit down  
“Because I think I love Dominic Copeland and his being a bit of a brat at the moment” Lofty said sitting on the other sofa  
“I need to know where I stand Lofty, I respect you don’t like labels but I do” Dom said  
“What about addict? What about victim? Both of those are labels you could attach to yourself in the past I hasten to add...and why would you do that? Just like I could attach Dyspraxia to my clumsiness or pansexual” Lofty finished tiredly “I don’t want to be under a label, those may be parts of who I am, but it doesn’t define me.”  
“Wow! Are you dyspraxic” Dom asked stupidly afterwards  
Lofty glared at him slightly   
“It’s been suggested, but I don’t really want to know. There's nothing wrong if your OK having that label, but I’m not. I don’t want it attached to me” Lofty answered shortly  
“I’m sorry...victim and addict were aimed at me right?” Dom said equally as quiet  
“You hated me knowing that you were a victim of Isaac’s abuse, and you hated me knowing about the addiction to steroids, you fricking shoved me against a wall in the bathroom. I just wanted to help you, but no I wouldn’t have attached that label to you, nor would I have attached victim. But when I was first getting to know, I needed to know how I felt about you, or was I just protective because of all the crap you had been through. I like to protect people”   
“Pity you mean, you didn’t know if you liked me or pitied me?” Dom answered  
“I...at the time I just wanted to help you, it makes me so angry thinking about what people do to each other especially a doctor, whose oath is to care and protect people. It infuriates me! I really hope I never meet him and I felt this way at the beginning, even before I got to know you and saw what a fighter you were, How reluctantly you accepted help...”  
“Maybe it’s what I deserved” Dom said half heartedly   
“No one deserves that kind of love, not even Trump taking a swing at our NHS” Lofty said   
Dom laughed at the randomness  
“I now know that I want to be with you, so can we stop whatever this is. Even though I won’t label myself, do you think there is any chance you could accept that” Lofty asked seriously  
“My only worry is that should you meet a person who is everything I am, but a woman would you be with her to make your life easier?” Dom asked seriously  
“Never. Their is only one Dom, there is only one of you. Even if she had all your characteristics, she wouldn’t have your amazing blue eyes, or your toned body or your sassiness that is unique to Dom. As Sacha says you are an acquired taste, and I want you to be my acquired taste” Lofty said leaning into kiss Dom. Dom returned the kiss, with equal passion pulling Lofty closer to him, as Lofty snaked his hand under Dom’s top resting on his lower back, pulling him even closer.   
“Yes” Said Dom “Let’s see how this goes, as if I have learnt one thing recently its that life is too short to worry about what if. I’ve got to hold on to what I’ve got and I now have you, I may just never let you go.”

Dom knew it wouldn’t be easy. So did Lofty. Both knew the challenges that came with it, but at the same time both knew they would face them together.

Read and Review. 

Thank you,


End file.
